workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter one (HPDBS)
Earth, the year 3000. Hadrian 'Harry' Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-le Fay-Emrys was very irritated right now. A tiny blue man just appeared in his house and was attacked and would have been restrained and interrogated... if Harry didn't get casually countered and thrown through a wall and into a nearby mountain. "I'm not here to harm you, Hadrian Potter," blue boy said. "I am the Great Priest, an angel, attendant, and advisor to King Zeno." The Great Priest said, causing Harry to become shocked and bow in fear and respect. "Good, your ancestor Morgan le Fay did teach you about myself and King Zeno when she trained you to take up her vacant position. You did admirably as an unofficial God of Destruction, but nearly two thousand years without one had already taken its toll on this universe, Universe 13..." Harry was cursing Merlin Emrys in his head for interfering in the natural order of things. The self-righteous egomaniac refused to accept that destruction was necessary and had warred with Morgan and narrowly defeated her with his magic, but still lost his life, magic, and titles as spoils due to her final attack. Harry was already realizing what the Great Priest was hinting at. Universe 13 would be destroyed. The only amusing thing was that 13 was an unlucky number and that the superstitous would think about that. "Universe 13 will be destroyed, but your hard work, dedication, power, personality, and having ascended to godhood at age fifty under your own power has greatly impressed King Zeno." Five more universes would also be destroyed but that wasn't relevant to this discussion. "I'm an actual god?" Harry asked in surprise. "Yes, the Deathly Hallows gave you the immortality, a magical power boost, and dominion over Death, but your continued training in Ki allowed you to ascend to actual godhood and you are easily at the level of the Gods of Destruction... and should you accept my offer you will become one." Great Priest replied. "My universe will be destroyed though," Harry commented sadly. "You will be the God of Destruction for another universe in need of a better destroyer. I'm permitted to allow you several perks aside from the two domains." Harry decided to try saving the human race or atleast the magicals. "Zeno is quite fond of you, but you won't be allowed to save your entire race." The Great Priest said, cutting off that line of thought. "Magic-users are extremely powerful and would be a credit to any universe, but you cannot be biassed or let yourself favor one race over the other... as such you cannot save your own race." That was King Zeno's rule that few Gods of Destructions obeyed, but Great Priest felt the somewhat Saiyan-like abilities of magicals were too valuable to throw away. An average life-span of 137 years, limitless growth capacity for magic and Ki; though magicals didn't get massive power boosts after injury and required intense training, and all had slightly more than normal human durability that made them all a very worthy addition to any universe. They benefitted greatly from evolution and it was all wasted in a mediocre universe, but Harry and Morgan were both exceptional examples of their races might. Both had godlike power and physical abilities. "Everything in my universe will be erased?" Harry asked and Great Priest nodded yes. "Will they suffer from that fate or will it be painless?" "Painless. They won't even realize whats happening and all will cease to exist, even in the afterlife." "I'd like to bring the spirits of Morgan and the previous Gods of Destruction as emergency advisors in case my angel attendant is ever beaten, captured, or has no experience with the problem at hand." Harry said and the Great Priest nodded in acceptance. "I'd like to bring my home and training equipment with me, along with my personal wealth like gold, silver, gems and other precious metals and property. I'd rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it. Lastly, I'd like to personally destroy my home planet after announcing that Merlin Emrys arrogance was the reason why. I need to do this to atone for my own failure to salvage the already bad situation." Harry had long let go of his familial ties and had no children despite his considerable sexual conquests and age, so he wouldn't be requesting his family come along. He had never summoned them since seeking their support for his final battle against Voldemort. "That is agreeable," Great Priest replied. "Would you like to become a God of Destruction before? You need only give up your beliefs. Lady Morgan already gave you all the training you need to access it, and when you do you will become even more powerful. Not quite the most powerful, but easily in the top five." It was easy for Harry to abandon his beliefs. He had very few of them. It was announcing to Earth that their universe and planet would be erased that was harder, but Harry still destroyed his home world and it pained him greatly and the act would haunt him forever. "I will take you to Universe 6 where I will dismiss the current God of Destruction," Great Priest said. "I doubt they will be pleased," Harry commented. "Champa is lazy, incompetent, dimwitted, petty, undignified, and is more interested in eating unhealthy food than performing his duties. He might actually get erased by King Zeno if he pushes the matter." Great Priest replied indifferently before opening a portal to Universe 6. Both stepped through and arrived outside of Champa's palace where they were greeted by a very beautiful female angel that Harry was instantly attracted to. "Father," Vados greeted. "Vados, please take me to Champa," Great Priest said, and his daughter knew immediately why he and Hadrian were here. Vados sighed in resignation, but was inwardly unsurprised and indifferent about Champa being replaced. It was only a matter of time and convenience until Champa was replaced by someone more capable. Vados had honestly tried to get Champa to perform his duties and take better care of himself, but his replacement presented a better option. "I will do so, father." With that statement, Vados led her father and Harry to the dining room where Champa was gorging himself and having forgotten his table manners. "Great Priest!" Champa said with his mouth full before panicking and immediately dropping onto the floor and bowing to his superior, and swallowing as an after-thought. "Champa," Great Priest greeted coldly. "After careful consideration and review King Zeno has decided to replace you with someone of proven competence and ability. Hadrian here will be replacing you and also acting as God of Death for Universe 6." Champa was naturally apoplectic with rage and started claiming that Vados was lying about his work as God of Destruction and wasn't helping him enough. Champa claimed that Vados was jealous of his position and was constantly belittling him. All were lies or half-truths and both Great Priest and Harry knew that and Harry didn't even know the slob. "Besides, I doubt this human could do a better job than me!" Champa said nastily. "His universe had a mortal level of one and it was five before its erasure. He had to kill trillions and it took him nearly a thousand years to improve his universe... and this was all while he was technically only a God of Destruction candidate with an arrogant and powerful mortal having previously damaged the divine heirarchy and plunged the universe into chaos. Hadrian can easily fix this universe which requires far less work on his part." Great Priest replied, but left out than Universe 13 had little lifeforms left after Morgan was defeated and opportunists took advantage to cause chaos. Harry's clean up where he was forced to wipe out entire races didn't help either. "I-i challenge you!" Champa said to Harry, hoping that if he destroyed him then he could keep his job. "Attack whenever your ready, kitten," Harry replied boredly and angered Champa greatly. Neither noticed the Great Priest smirk and then contain them in a large area to fight in. Both Champa and Harry powered up with Harry having a clear advantage of about twenty percent more raw power... The two Gods of Destruction flew towards each other and met in a flurry of blows. Champa's punches and kicks were casually countered, with Harry using his advantage in physical might to easily defeat Champa with a neck chop. Naturally, Harry also punished Champa and magically turned him into an actual cat with all of his power within him, but inaccessible. If all went well then Harry could keep Champa alive and well, and possibly absorb his power should he ever need it. After all, it didn't hurt have back-up plans to prevent your unlikely death! "Impressive," Great Priest said, aware of Harry's thoughts but not caring about Champa's fate. Harry didn't waste power or potential, and he and Zeno both knew that, so him keeping Champa alive to drain power from him wasn't a surprise for them. "I'll leave you two to begin your work. Hadrian shouldn't require much more training due to a former God of Destruction's spirit training him and even getting him proficient at Ultra Instinct." Vados nodded at that, pleased to be spared the more tedious work in managing and training a God of Destruction. Great Priest opened a portal and left Universe 6. "I'll let you get settled in before we begin your training," Vados said after a glance at Harry, having easily read his mind to learn that he had a home to unstore from a pocket dimension. "Thank you. Are there any destroyed planets or asteroids nearby?" Harry asked, and Vados took him to a recently destroyed planet that had offended the easily offended Champa. What happened next was a huge surprise for Vados. A God of Destruction... restored the world without any intelligent life, created landmarks, or damage to it or its atmosphere. Vados would be concerned if he hadn't used his magic to do it, but it would still shock the Kai's to see creation or at least restoration from a God of Destruction. Hadrian will certainly make things interesting, Vados mused. Harry teleported the planet, and himself and Vados to near Champa's former planet. When they arrived, both deities descended into the planets atmosphere with Harry deciding to position his palace on top of a mountain range. Harry quickly carved out and compacted rock to make a hole and then secured his home into the mountain. Harry was extremely pleased with his palace, which was why he wanted to bring it with him. It was a palace fit for a god! And he was one! His palace was large enough for a hundred people to comfortably live, 150 bedrooms; all master bedrooms with a master bath, a massive Great Hall that could seat 1,000 comfortably, a massive indoor pool large enough for 2,000 people; basically an indoor lake with water purification, a master bedroom with a massive bed that could comfortably sleep thirty, Time Compression Chamber, Gravity Machines that went up to 10,000x Earth's gravity, and weights for training. Harry felt he had a right to be proud! That custom Time Chamber could allow him to train for decades in days! Harry continued getting his planet to his liking... Roads to run or travel on, walking paths, automated robotic defenses for the entire planet, and then Harry used mountains as ward stones to protect his planet even further. When Harry was finally done, he had a lot of timber from the tree cutting that he did and placed it all in stasis either sale or give away later, and he had only used ten percent of his immense magical power during all of this. "Well, there is a room I had designated for my eventual heir that I never got around to fathering. You can have that one or take your choice between any other room but my personal one." Harry said, to Vados' amusement. "I don't require sleep, Lord Hadrian," Vados replied. "Awesome, but you should still move any of your possessions into a room unless you carry them on your person at all times... Basically I need to either destroy Champa's planet and palace or relocate it onto my planet." That cleared things up and Champa's palace was basically relegated to a very distant guest house. Vados decided it was time to begin informing Harry of important information. The year was Age 580. Harry's strategies from his home universe could be applied here to raise the Mortal Level, and he was still allowed to have sex, which was somewhat obvious to him. Harry was even allowed to have sex with Vados, but he wasn't allowed to impregnate her and father a Nephilim. Nephilim were born with powers beyond even their parents and the practice was forbidden after some Nephilim caused trillions of deaths and killed their own parents. Angels chose if they got pregnant or not though, so Harry was allowed to have sex with the lovely Vados to his hearts content... which would be a lot, but he couldn't let it interfere with his duties. Him asking those unknowingly pointed questions was very fortunate and Vados actually being interested in sex with him was even more so. Age 684 Harry didn't require much training at all. A year spent under Time Compression and he was at a standard that Vados could accept and she was impressed by his skills at Ultra Instinct, but felt that Harry had a long way to go before completing Ultra Instinct. With Harry having been pronounced ready to begin his duties, he began the immensely difficult task of fixing an entire universe. It was naturally easier to control a universe at its beginning or take over early in its existence, but cleaning up someone elses mess was a huge pain, and guiding a universe from Point A to Point Z was far more preferable. Harry would still take up the challenge and prove himself though. Through mandated training programs to improve Ki levels, improved education, law enforcement, meddling in wars, and selective destruction Harry had managed to get his Universe up to a Mortal Level of seven in a century. He wasn't very well liked by the less evolved planets but that was slowly changing after seeing their much improved quality of life, education, technology level, and civilization. This was a golden era with a new, powerful, and very hands-on God of Destruction. Unfortunately, Babidi, a wizard, hadn't gotten the memo. Babidi intended to unseal Majin Buu, a powerful being that could absorb others to increase his power... This Majin Buu had even absorbed and killed Supreme Kais! Naturally, Harry let Babidi unseal Majin Buu and then easily destroyed Babidi after taking his knowledge of magic. Buu quickly joined his master in oblivion. Harry wasn't willing to have some abomination undo all of his hard work and ending threats before they occured was essential. With Universe 6 at an acceptable level, Harry decided to under take more intense training for six years. He wanted to be able to fight at the Angel-level and easily win, which required intense work from him. Age 690 Harry put himself through six intense years of training. Or rather training from hell that exploited his ability to grow his power without limit. The results were definitely impressive and Harry could now physically lift several thousand tons and was about sixty percent stronger than Champa was and hadn't even taken any of the fat cats power yet, but Harry still wasn't even in the top ten fighters in the multiverse. He would get there eventually though, and should rival Vados' power soon. It would just take him time to grow his Ki and magic at an even rate, but Harry wasn't concerned about a real disadvantage... he had secret weapons. Universe 6 continued to improve with its inhabitants actually taking charge and opting to improve their universe themselves and make it even better for future generations. Everything was set to allow Universe 6 to constantly improve until it was ranked number one out of the twelve universes, and Harry now had plenty of time to focus on growing his power and skill further. Age 731 Forty-one years gone and Harry had finally gained power comparable to Vados, but still lacked fighting skills of a similar level and had taken to sparing with her to hone his hand-to-hand combat and Ki control skills even further. The downside was that Harry was in dire need of challenges and these space pirates weren't anywhere near being one. Yes, space pirates. Frost had the great idea to start wars, stop them, and then profit off of buying up the war-torn lands and seem like a hero to the people that he secretly victimized. Harry could concede that it was a great idea, but he was still required to squash the annoying upstart like a bug. If only Frost would quit hiding! "Come on out Frost!" Harry bellowed. "I know what you've done! I won't rest until you and your family have been erased!" Harry noticed a figure flying towards him, but didn't recognize the person. "Lord Hadrian," a voice that most certainly wasn't Frost said. "Please spare my son! He made a mistake in a desperate attempt to be seen as hero! I will discipline him, but please spare him!" The now revealed King Cold said. "I'm well aware that he had your approval Cold, and I'm also aware that both of your sons are here. You are all guilty and will pay the price, but you're all are free to try fighting me. With it being three-on-one you might even impress me enough to be spared!" Harry had no intention of sparing three evil beings! Harry had spied upon Universe 7 and saw what could happen if they were left unchecked to grow in power and influence. Thankfully the three opted to fight him and began taking their final forms. Not that it would matter in the end, but Harry still let them power up to their limit. Cold, Frost, and Cooler attacked, and Harry calmly willed his Energy of Destruction into blades and met them before they could even truly move. They were all quickly cut down, with the Energy of Destruction slowly burning their essence away like fire; agonizingly erasing them from existence. Respecting their nerve at least, Harry erased them instantly as an act of mercy. Technically speaking they were spared... pointless suffering, and Harry didn't lie about that. His mission achieved, Harry returned to Vados. When Harry arrived near his teacher and attendant, he noticed two Saiyans, twin brothers of similar power, and with the typical Saiyan traits, near her and they were talking. "Lord Hadrian," Vados said with a smile. "These two have requested to learn from me and become God of Destruction of candidates." "I'm pretty sure that I can't die. Be erased yes, but I don't think that I can die." Harry replied in amusement, but was inwardly concerned. Even Harry could sense the darkness and lust for power coming from the two Saiyan's and could see that they wanted his position as God of Destruction. Still, Harry would play along and would turn their attempt to his advantage. "Having potential replacements is a necessary part of the job, Lord Hadrian," Vados replied. "You can die and having replacements on hand will be very helpful to continuing Universe 6's progress." Vados was also aware of their intentions, but they would still make viable Gods of Destruction and might even push Harry to greater levels of power by teaming up against him. They were no threat to him and Harry wanted to continue getting stronger so this was beneficial for all parties involved and even got Harry used to the idea of a future successor. Harry rolled his eyes and allowed Vados to Warp the four of them to Harry's planet, but he had no intention of risking Universe 6 over someones lust for power. Not even his own lust for power could be allowed to endanger Universe 6! Once his unwelcome guests were settled in and barred from the Gravity Rooms and Time Chamber via Fidelius, Harry teleported to Zeno's Palace to find the Great Priest. "Hadrian, what brings to you to visit?" Great Priest asked, but he kindly left unsaid that he was welcome if uninvited to visit. "I have some suspicions about the two new God of Destruction candidates Vados accepted and would like to be taught to access the World of Void should they prove true." Harry said, not wasting any of the Great Priests time. "That's easily done. We only restrict access to prevent people from accidentally getting trapped. You may access it at any time you wish. I presume you wish to contain the battle to the void and spare Universe 6 from any damage?" Great Priest asked, with clear approval for Harry's precautionary action. "Yes. I've worked too hard to see it all undone." "Yes, you've also grown greatly in power. If you were prone to rampages like other Gods of Destruction then you would be assigned a stronger angel attendant, but you generally suppress strong emotion to remain in control. Though your desire to continue growing in power would render assigning a new angelic attendant pointless in the long term. Most Gods of Destruction don't train at all after getting the job and you're already the strongest in terms of raw power and physical might among them... and your plans to add the power and physical abilities of the Saiyans to your own will make you even more powerful." Great Priest said, causing Harry's eyes to widen in shock and him to suddenly look like a misbehaving child who was caught. "Did you think we were unaware of your plans to grow your power?" Great Priest asked in amusement. "If you knew of my beliefs on not wasting power then why was I recruited?" "Because King Zeno and I quite agree, and were impressed with you... A young boy with a thirst for power, knowledge, and a desire to improve himself without limit, who brought peace to Britain once more at age sixteen by killing countless Death Eaters, Riddle, and ensuring their supporters were removed as a threats. You became immortal at age fifteen, ceased aging at age twenty-five, and ascended to godhood at age fifty. Your accomplishments are incredible, Hadrian, and not many can match them. You grew your power to the God of Destruction level all on your own, with no one else in your universe having Godly Ki to absorb, and even then you would only strip people of power as a punishment." "You're very much a self-made deity and those are only accomplishments relating to your power growth. You have five PhD's, the equivalent of many more, and have mastered many magical fields." The Great Priest said. "You won't be punished for doing whats necessary to defeat threats to your universe or for your adding the powers of defeated enemies to your own... but the Saiyans will test you like never before and will push you to even greater heights of power and perhaps even force you to surpass your own limits. Which is something that you've never had an opportunity to do, due to having much weaker opponents." Great Priest just admitted to knowing the Saiyan's were a threat designed to strengthen him. "Should I still train hard until they abandon their act and try killing me?" Harry asked. "Of course," Great Priest replied, as if it were obvious. "They have an advantage due to their races ability and might catch up to and even surpass you if you don't." "Well, then I'll keep on training, but I do have one more question. Can I die in Universe 6?" "If all of you is destroyed, yes, but you can regenerate from a single drop of blood or a severed limb. Your regenerative powers are among the best in the multiverse due to the Deathly Hallows and your Godly Ki. You can, however, be erased very easily by King Zeno or myself or another Destroyer who can overwhelm you with their Energy of Destruction." Great Priest replied. Harry was extremely pleased and decided that it was time to return to Universe 6. Age 733 It had been two years since Vados had taken Cumbra and Cress as her students and they had made great progress. Combined, they equaled 70% of Harry's known power but were still easily overwhelmed in raw power and were even quickly overpowered in hand-to-hand combat. Simply put, they were no threat to him and all parties involved knew it. The four of them knew that something had to change to give the Saiyan's an actual advantage, so neither Harry nor Vados were surprised when the Saiyan's left 'to visit family'. Neither Harry nor Vados believed them, but let them continue playing their silly little game while Harry watched them... Harry was grudgingly impressed by their plans, but it would take more than bringing friends along and also teaching them to access Godly Ki to defeat him, so he just quit watching the idiots and went to train more. Harry just wished that all of these challenges that endangered Universe 6 would stop and these Saiyan exiles were really annoying him. The majority of the Saiyan race were better off using their powers for good, and the exiles were just bitter losers living squalor because nobody would let them be like the Saiyan's of Universe 7. There were still ten thousand Saiyan exiles though and they would have to be dealt with, but Harry would have to personally tend to the most powerful and strip them of their God Ki. It would be a very tedious process for him. But not spying upon his Saiyan enemies would eventually prove to be a mistake on Harry part.